<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you with me? by junxouji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645197">are you with me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji'>junxouji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Build, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong, a feline hybrid, finds himself dragged into the possessive and demanding world of a peculiarly stand-offish wolf shifter. They should be mortal enemies but instead, they end up being lovers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The lore of this one is going to be a bit weird so if you have any questions let me know! Secondly, the first chapter is just a taste. The rest of the chapters should be longer and much more detailed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It makes me feel nervous</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You have that look in your eye</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Oh, what takes over?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What is it that holds you tight?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s really the craze of his heat that has Taeyong acting so fucking recklessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never once in his life had he thought going into a den of wolves would be a wise decision. In fact, he had gone out of his way since puberty to avoid wolves all together. There was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the mix of pheromones and natural instincts that always spelled bad business for the lynx hybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cats and dogs don’t play </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing was more true as he stepped into the well known hotspot for wolves. It was a popular bar and he had heard Doyoung and Taeil, a pair of younger wolf shifters, talk about it here and there. They were </span>
  <b>harmless</b>
  <span> in a lot of ways those of his kind weren’t. But when he feels the attention of nearly every fucking wolf sizing him up as he steps in he almost bolts for it. Taeil’s steady hand on his lower back pushes him further into the club, not allowing him to shrink back on his fears, and offering comfort because </span>
  <b>damn</b>
  <span> he felt like he was going to be devoured. But that was the point, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong had never mated. It was more out of circumstances than really trying to avoid it. Feline shifters and hybrids were more rare, harder to come by. The ones Taeyong had encountered weren’t a good match and as far as humans go, they only provided a good fuck here and there. He doesn’t know why he had let Doyoung and Taeil talk him into looking into a wolf. The thought was absurd. Even if somehow they managed to get around their primitive animal counterparts there would be many obstacles to come around. Namely, the differences in mannerisms and culture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get three beers?” Doyoung gestures to the bartender who eyes over the trio with a questioning gaze before he’s going to grab three cold beers sliding them over with a more than curious look at Taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong tucks himself behind Doyoung’s shoulder as he grabs for the beer ready to guzzle down it in its entirety to calm his nerves. Taeil chuckles lightly at his side as he presses a burning touch on Taeyong’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Yong. You can relax. You’ll find most of us are house broken and well trained. We don’t chase after cats.” Taeil teases gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re into that kinda thing. I can hook you up with a few who definitely will chase you down and take a bit right in your round as--” Before Doyoung can finish Taeyong is jabbing him, cheeks pinkened and a harsh glare. “Okay, kitten. No teasing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am seconds away from leaving so will you keep your mouth shut, Doyoung?” Taeyong hisses under his breath. He can already feel the control lasping from him, threatening to lose control, and shift right then and there under the stress. Or worse, half-shift. Unlike Doyoung or Taeil, who were purely shifters, Taeyong was only half. His mother had been a human and it meant his control over his abilities were a lot more compromised. He struggled to keep them under wraps a lot of the time. Under stress, Taeyong had been known to sprout a pair of feline ears or a fucking tail. It was </span>
  <b>mortifying</b>
  <span>. During his university days, the teasing had been relentless when he struggled to keep his grades up to keep his scholarships.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doyoung’s just being an asshole. Doyoung also went running the first time an alpha offered to knot him. Don’t let his bravado fool you.” Taeil smirks as Doyoung huffs and gulps a large sip of his alcohol down, Taeyong rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong takes a swig of his alcohol as he tries to numb his nerves. He was really </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> for coming here. Wouldn’t he be reeking of desperation if he had to seek a potential partner in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dog</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he does his best to calm down. Taeil and Doyoung are a good distraction. Honestly, the pair are fun to be around when they’re not plotting overturning Taeyong’s absedience. Taeyong’s nervousness returns when they drag him to the dance floor. It’s dimmed when the pair circle him, blocking off any unknown wolf from approaching or touching him. They’re definitely good babysitters because Taeyong after having one too many beers feels the light-headedness of alcohol coming into effect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parts from them with a stern, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay, I can piss on my own</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Before turning to go to the bathroom. It’s fairly easy to find. He does his business, zips his pants, and moves to wash his hands. All accomplished without having a heart attack or taking off from the bar. However, it’s almost too good to be true. As he turns towards the exit a pair of wolves are entering the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about wolves. You could easily tell who was an alpha, beta or omega by their mannerisms. Taeyong instantly recognized these two were alphas. His stomach drops as he moves back, trying to go unnoticed, and take up as little room as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger one, wider eyes, and a more youthful boyish smile takes notice almost immediately. “I heard a cat was runnin’ around herewith Doyoung and Taeil  but I didn’t think they were serious. Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men towered over him in height and size. Taeyong cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth and eyes flickering towards the only exit… the one behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, Yukhei. He looks like he’s about to piss himself.” The older one speaks and his voice is so deep, so distinctively smooth it has Taeyong’s insides burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A whole new meaning to scaredy cat…” Yukhei mumbles, “Hey this is Jaehyun and I am Yukhei. I heard you came in with Doyoung. How do you know him and Taeil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stares. Normally, conversation wouldn’t be bad but he doesn’t really want to do this in front of the urinals. Frankly, he doesn’t think he will breathe normally until he’s able to have a clean getaway from them if things turn badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We work together-- now if you don’t mind I would like to go back to them.” Taeyong bites out, refusing to look away despite wanting to avoid their gazes. The way they look at him lets him know he doesn’t intimidate them as he wishes he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s almost cute how Taeyong is posturing to get his way past them. Yukhei cracks a smile unable to help it. The younger wolf is so easily amused and the older one is slightly more difficult to read. But the way Jaehyun’s gaze cuts through him is differently. Taeyong inhales and he moves forward brushing past them and of course, the assholes don’t bother moving. Taeyong only can breathe when he is out of the bathroom and heading directly for Taeil and Doyoung again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading home. This place </span>
  <em>
    <span>stinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> and my head hurts.” Taeyong says uncmmeriously, wanting to get out there quicker than he would like to admit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung chuckles and Taeil offers a look of sympathy. He doesn’t give them a chance to try to convince him to stay because he’s heading out there quicker than a cat with a dog on its heels. Taeyong pretends he doesn’t hear the low whistles of a group of alphas as he makes his way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Damn dogs</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>xxxx</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong wakes up with a hangover. When he had arrived home he had drowned himself in some old vodka he had in storage to push away the way his body tensed and stressed being surrounded by wolves. He barely has showered and poured coffee before his phone is buzzing wildly. Strange enough it is a notification from instagram. He opens it and…. Well, he nearly chokes on his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he sees nearly drops his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has to click the profile to make sure it wasn’t some cruel joke but sure enough the display picture and name is a certain Jung Jaehyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The message merely reads: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next time you get curious about wolves, throw me a message, kitten. PS. I got your profile from Doyoung. Thank him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sits his phone down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fucking shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was going to kill Doyoung! If he didn’t die of cardiac arrest from being propositioned from a fucking wolf. Worse of all, is all Taeyong can think about is Jaehyun’s biceps and stormy eyes. Damn, it’s really been this long since he has been with anyone that a few seconds with a wolf has really made him wanna risk it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another sip of his coffee, Taeyong is responding.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. rejections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taeyong cannot offer the things Jaehyun wants from him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really need to stop writing at 12am but hey : ) Anyways, Taeyong is being a bit tsundere and scared so don't hate him too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>It makes me feel nervous</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>You have that look in your eye</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Oh, what takes over?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What is it that holds you tight?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s stressed but that seems to be a common occurence nowadays. This was no real surprise. His latest source of stress was no other than Jung Jaehyun and the fact he wanted to date the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of Taeyong it seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been messaging back and forth when they both had time and his flirting was nonstop, never failing to cause Taeyong to flush with heat. His remarks are </span>
  <em>
    <span>suggestive</span>
  </em>
  <span> but to his dismay, when they meet up in person Jaehyun is nothing but respectful. Which is fine and all -- but he had been really looking forward to the sex. </span>
  <b>God</b>
  <span>, that made him sound so easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun is </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriatingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>respectful. Flirtatious to a T. But never crossing any lines, not even the ones Taeyong so clearly wants him to. They go out for coffee and Taeyong has such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>visceral </span>
  </em>
  <span>reaction to Jaehyun’s presence. His knees go weak, his mind gets all soft and cloudy, and his body burns with need. He looks so good dressed in warm earthy tones just a shirt and jeans, a jean jacket over the plain shirt. Jaehyun’s hair is neatly styled and black contrasting so greatly to Taeyong’s rose colored hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to not flutter in his presence but it’s impossible not to. He feels drawn in togethers the other despite knowing he should be running in the other direction. After all, Jaehyun is a </span>
  <b>wolf</b>
  <span> and nothing would erase that part of their DNA.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He says his name like a prayer, a whisper of a promise, and damn - his mind is already dropping dangerously. Jaehyun smiles, happily but dangerously, the same welcoming mischief in his eyes as in his messages. “It took you long enough to agree to meet up with me. Thought you were scared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taeyong was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was scared of his reaction to the other. He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and usually he’s not gagging this hard to sleep with someone. But at the end of the day, he </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> been looking for someone to mate with. Someone to take the curb off of his heats. In the presence of wolves, he just doesn’t seem to be able to sit still and be calm. He had seen Jaehyun’s instagram photos - the shirtless beach photos - and he knows he’s doomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it wouldn’t hurt to give you a chance.” Taeyong says after a moment, sipping his coffee - purchased by Jaehyun despite him trying to get the other’s coffee since he was </span>
  <b>older</b>
  <span> between the two. Jaehyun had insisted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Courting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he says, causing Taeyong to blush </span>
  <b>hard</b>
  <span> as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or you just wanted to see me again and needed to work up some nerve, hyung.” Jaehyun says pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong huffs. “You make me </span>
  <b>nervous</b>
  <span>, okay? I think my body is running on instincts around wolves. I cannot seem to settle down… and with certain people it’s worse. You for example.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, kitten.” Jaehyun murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s gaze flickers up, curious. “How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <b>do</b>
  <span> want to devour you.” Jaehyun says and Taeyong’s pulse quickens, something dropping dangerously low in his gut. “The thing is I’m not really looking for anything casual. So, I’d like to date you first. Then I can make my way to devouring you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pauses, digging his own grave. “I wasn’t really looking for a date, Jaehyun. I was at that wolf bar to find a partner… It’s slim pickings among feline shifters and humans cannot satisfy me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet here you are on a </span>
  <b>date</b>
  <span> with me.” Jaehyun’s eyes are challenging as if daring him to object that it was indeed a date. Taeyong doesn’t, however. Because he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreed</span>
  </em>
  <span> under the agreement it would be a date between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want you to be looking for something in me I am hundred percent on board with. I don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead</span>
  </em>
  <span> you on.” Taeyong explains, voice dropping. Sex would have been so much easier and less complicated. If Jaehyun offered himself right then and there Taeyong wouldn’t be able to refuse. He wouldn’t </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span> to refuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. That’s how these things go. If you weren’t totally closed off on the idea of finding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> in </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span> you wouldn’t have agreed to come out with me. But you’re curious about me and I want to get to know you. That’s enough for me for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s forehead wrinkles. “I explained why I am looking out of my species but you haven’t explained why you messaged me. I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>feline</span>
  </em>
  <span> and there are no shortages of wolves out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My reason is super simple, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute, Yong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong flushes again by the simple comment. He groans as Jaehyun laughs at his response, really wishing he wasn’t in the middle of a cafe so he could climb up the other’s body and grind down on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sex-free life really had turned Taeyong in a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung finds it hilarious he has met a wolf that won’t just sleep with him. In fact, he makes a scene by falling over and laughing right into Taeil’s lap. Taeyong bristles really ready to sock his friend right in the side for finding merriment in his dilemma. What was worse than being horny as shit was the fact Jaehyun did nothing but amplify this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Jaehyun wants romance and Taeyong, regrettably, really wants to sleep with him. It might be bad motives to agree to see if romance was possible between them but there was a connection there. It was just hard for Taeyong to determine whether it was only physical or if it was emotionally as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he ends up going back to the wolf bar but this time his friends aren’t coming and he’s going solely to meet up with Jaehyun. It’s all the way fucking out of his comfort zone but he imagines it could be a lot worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he steps into the bar, he has the attention of the wolves around him. He straightens his back and pushes forward, searching for Jaehyun in the crowds of people - ignoring the blossom of warmth against his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds Jaehyun with a few other wolves at a table situated in the corner of the bar. When Jaehyun looks up from the conversation he was having he smiles and Taeyong’s gut drops dramatically. He wants to cower away and run in the opposite direction but he’s already committed to coming this far. When in reach, Jaehyun’s arm finds his waist and he’s tugging him closer. His nose presses into Taeyong’s hair and he is smiling, “Everyone is this Taeyong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curious trio of wolves are peering at him skeptically. Johnny, Jinwoo, and Mark as they’re introduced. Taeyong tries to not become too sheepish since he would probably be just as curious if his wolf friend introduced him to a feline. It just wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>common</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Taeyong doesn’t do much talking. He’s mostly there to be with Jaehyun. Apparently, being with one wolf keeps the others away and he faces significantly less harassment. Only Jaehyun’s teasing here and there, between beers, and jokes with his friends. Taeyong finds himself getting a little comfortable as his face warms as he nurses his third beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your last one, princess.” Jaehyun murmurs against his ear, hot and moist, causing Taeyong to shiver. Somehow, he had managed to be nudged right on Jaehyun’s lap and he couldn’t be bothered to move. It’s where he belonged, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ‘M not drunk.” Taeyong peers at him seeing Jaehyun’s annoyingly handsome dimple popping from his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you’re not. I don’t want to carry you home so only water from now on, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong ignores him and swindles another beer from Mark who appears too kind to tell Taeyong no despite Jaehyun’s glare. Taeyong giggles to himself as he sips, leaning against Jaehyun’s chest. He might not be totally convinced on the entire romance thing with a stranger but this was nice and Jaehyun felt secure, a lot more than any of Taeyong’s past boyfriends had done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His stomach curls unpleasantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to head home.” Taeyong abruptly mutters to Jaehyun, moving to gather his jacket and things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take you.” Jaehyun is starting to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He replies quickly, “I don’t need you to. I’ll just catch a taxi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun frowns but wraps his hand around Taeyong’s wrist, “I wasn’t asking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For god sake, Jaehyun. I don’t need you to take care of me. I am fully capable of getting home in one piece.” Taeyong snaps, ignoring the silence that falls over the table as he moves heading for the door of the bar. To his aggravation he hears Jaehyun excuse himself,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong- wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong feels a bit sobered when the chilly air of the Seoul night hits his face. He steps closer to the sidewalk and waves a hand toward the taxis passing by. Jaehyun is by him, lowering his hand, and tugging him to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Jaehyun? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I would take you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want to.” Confusion and something akin to anger is mixed in Jaehyun’s usually warm brown hues. Taeyong feels an inkling of guilt for a second until he remembers he has no business getting involved with the other. He had been looking for someone to sleep with, not someone to get attached and in a relationship with. It was unfair for Taeyong to keep this up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun, I don’t want a boyfriend. I don’t want all this romance crap. I do not know what it is you expect from me but I am not the type of person you should be seeing.” Taeyong says pulling his wrist from his grasp, “I am sorry but I cannot give you any of those things.” He moves to wave a taxi again, ignoring the expression crossing Jaehyun’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong, you haven’t even tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to, Jaehyun, that’s what you don’t get. I never wanted to.” He finally catches the attention of a taxi and the car is pulling over. Taeyong moves to pull open the door and takes one last look at Jaehyun, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Message me when you get home safely, alright? Sorry, Jae.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It goes without saying Jaehyun never messaged him that night. But Taeyong knows it's well deserved as he kicks off his shoes when he arrives home feeling the shame wash over him. He had no business leading Jaehyun on. Not when he wasn’t remotely built for a relationship or being able to offer all the things Jaehyun would inevitably want.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>